Looks Like a Little Random's Afraid of the Dark
by Muffalo829
Summary: Sonny has always had a fear of the dark. And when home alone with no one else to call, CDC comes to save her light bulb mishap. Will Channy become a couple? One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I woke up from this morning smiling. Think my dream was reality and I finally owned Sonny with a Chance. But I'll keep on dreaming.

Author's Note: Wow I just realized that it has been forever and a day since I had actually posted something on fanfiction, and someone (LOLChanny819) liked this story about SWAC I wrote so that's all I needed to write. Yeah didn't think it was that easy did ya LOL? At this time I'd like to also tell you to check out some awesome author's stories! First, LOLChanny819 she is the most talented person I am blessed to know. Second, Rockcandy775 can I just say that I've read all the stories she's written (not reviewed, sorry L-A-Z-Y that is my alibi). And of course I could not look past StrongxlikexDemi who is just an overall awesome storyteller. Okay well that was long and fun now on to the fun part. Story Time!

**Looks Like a Little Random's Afraid of the Dark**

Walking into her small apartment Chad could immediately see the terror on his rival's face. He followed her silently as she led him to her tiny bedroom. He saw what he had been called over for, and snickered: a light bulb.

"Really Sonny really? This is your "huge emergency."

"Yeah, so what's your problem?

"It's just a light bulb, why don't you just wait for your dad to come home from his business trip in a few days? Or better yet, why don't you just change it yourself?"

"Because I'm too short to, and wait how did you know my dad was out of town?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Um because it's kind of like what a stalker would say to his stalkee."

Chad chuckled at Sonny's stupid cute remark," I'm not stalking you, so you don't need to worry about that, but I heard it at the studio's you talk really loudly at lunch. You know when you make fun of the way I run, which is super cool, just so you know, we can hear you. Sonny, why don't you just tough out the dark for a few days?

Sonny blushed at Chad's comment. "No reason I just like reading before going to bed," Sonny stated, at the end her voice cracked, someone was lying.

"Okay but can't you just read in the living room?" Chad pushed ahead with his bothersome questioning.

"Oh will you just change the darn light bulb!" Sonny yelled as she shot a frustrated glare at the blonde jerk-throb before her.

Chad smirked," Calm down, jeez if looks could kill right? But I'm still alive, and not changing the light bulb until you tell me what the real problem is."

"It's nothing Chad," Sonny quietly mumbled averting her eyes from Chad.

Chad reached over and tipped Sonny's chin up to look into his baby blue eyes, filled with concern."Sonshine what's going on?"

Sonny could not bear to make him pity her," I'm fine Chad really just I'll change it myself. You can, umm, just go home…" Sonny tried to sound strong but faltered at the end.

"Sonny I'll change the light bulb its fine, really I was just being a pest. I'm…I'm…_I'm sorry. _I really meant no harm; I would never intentionally hurt you."

Sonny's jaw dropped, were her ears deceiving her? Or did Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's Bad Boy just apologize. Someone pinch her!

Sonny stood still in shock of Chad's last remark, but was quickly snapped back into reality as a sudden bright light filled her room.

"Jeez that sure is bright!" Chad said blocking his eyes from the light.

Sonny smiled over at her 'rival.' "Thanks Chad."

"Don't mention it but as a reward I think you should tell me why you need me here to change some stupid light bulb."

"Uh let me think about that… No. And when did I ever say anything about a reward?"

"Well yes it is! And you didn't but I think I deserve a reward seeing as I actually came here, changed the light bulb, and risked electrocuting myself! So I think its reward time!"

"No"

"Please" Chad looked at me using the adorable puppy dog eyes, which worked amazingly with his dazzling blue eyes.

"Fine"

Chad smirked," Fine"

"Good" I pouted, why do those puppy dog eyes work so well?

"Good, now begin the story!" Chad said over-enthusiastically.

"It's not a story."

"Well than tell me why exactly am I here?"

"To change a light bulb" Sonny said smirking; she wasn't giving in too easily.

Chad's nose wrinkled and his usually smirking lips turned to a frown," That's not what I meant. Why did you insist on having your light bulb changed? Why couldn't you just wait for your dad to come home?"

"Because I'm afraid of the dark, what if scary monsters crawl out from under my bed and out from my closet and try to eat me? My dad always promised to protect me!" Sonny said as dramatically as she could, and Chad said she couldn't act. Well she was afraid of monsters but Chad wouldn't believe her with that little show.

Chad smirked and chuckled softly to himself," you really expect me to believe that? You're sixteen years old! What sixteen-year-old is afraid of the dark and monsters?"

Sonny frowned but sheepishly raised her hand," this sixteen year old. But I guess there's a lot you don't know about me. I guess you can leave. I'll just go ask James to protect me from the scary monsters _all_ night, _every_ night while my dad's gone. Or better yet Hayden, he was sweet."

"Wait just a second, there's more to the job than just fixing the light bulb?"

Sonny nodded innocently," I was actually going to ask you to spend the night. You know to protect me…"

Chad smirk grew about ten times larger than Sonny had ever seen it. "So you want me to sleep with you?"

Sonny frowned," get your mind out of the gutter you nasty" and gently smacked Chad's arm.

"You can't just tell a teenage guy with raging hormones to get his mind out of the gutter Sonny. You think too highly of people, I don't even think that's possible!"

"Well if you're not going to act like a gentleman than you leave me no choice but to call in Hayden. We have a lot of catching up to do after that Lakers' game." Sonny smiled daydreaming about the basketball game," he's such a good kisser…and really cute."

Chad's face twitched in fury. The only reason she thinks Hayden was a good kisser because he hadn't kissed her yet, as for the cuteness she obviously needs glasses because have you seen him? If that's not cute than the world doesn't have the definition of cute correct! Or they are mistaking it with pretty, which was one time, let it go people!

Sonny reached over and lightly massaged Chad's shoulders," Calm down Buddy."

Chad didn't realize his whole body was shaking with anger. When he felt Sonny's hands on him, he instantly relaxed. Sonny's hands paused and then she took a step away from him.

Chad walked quickly closer and closer until Sonny's back reached the bathroom door. Chad just gazed into her eyes; something she's never seen was in his eyes, but what?

Chad's arms traveled around Sonny's waist holding onto her tightly. His lips moved dangerously close to Sonny's, surprisingly she found in herself the courage to meet him halfway.

Chad was caught off-guard, but quickly responded by moving his hand to caress her cheek while kissing her softly and sweetly.

Sonny pulled away and just stared straight into Chad's eyes and without thinking confessed," I'm in love with you Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad was taken aback, she felt the same! He felt like happy dancing, kissing her again, and then calling his mom to tell her the awesome news.

Chad didn't' realize he was daydreaming until Sonny moved out of his arms and slammed the bathroom door in his face. Oh Crap!

Chad knocked on the door," Sonny?"

No reply.

"Baby?"

Silence.

"Sweetie?"

Cricket. Cricket.

"Sonshine, please come out of the bathroom, I have something really important I have to tell you."

The door slowly creaked open and the loveable brunette reentered her bedroom. Chad walked up to her quickly wrapping his arms around her before she could protest. Chad knew why she was upset and knew exactly how to make his Sonshine beam.

"Sonny…"

Sonny nodded reluctantly bracing herself for depressing news that would tear her fragile heart to miniscule bits.

"Sonny I'm in love with you. But I can't promise you to always be there for you and protect you. Unless perhaps you say yes…"

Now Sonny was just confused. So Chad did love her, but he couldn't always be there to protect her? "Say yes to what?"

"Sonny will you go out with me?" Chad said hope obvious in his voice.

Sonny smiled pearly whites gleaming in the artificial lighting. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Chad couldn't help but mirror her giant smile. His girlfriend was gorgeous, she was so easy to fall in love with, and he couldn't think of one thing for her to fix or change about her. She was utterly and truthfully perfect.

Sonny leaned up to her boyfriend's lips and looked up at him through her thick lashes," I love you."

Chad leaned down to connect their lips again," Love you too, and I think it's time for you to go to bed. I think it's past your bedtime young lady."

Sonny yawned involuntarily," But I'm not tired…" Sonny's eyelids began to droop, and she leaned forward to rest her head on Chad's shoulder. Chad stood and stared and in a few minutes a quiet snoring could be heard escaping his girlfriend's lips.

Chad smiled at his sleeping Sonshine. He picked her up slowly and cautiously, fearful of waking her up from her peaceful sleep.

He set her down on her bed, and moved his body as close to hers as he possibly could. And Chad fell asleep, his lips turned in a small smile, his arms wrapped around his soul mate.


End file.
